


Softest Part of My Mind

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroken Day 2020, M/M, all of them fluffy, just some drabbles, kuroken are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: “I… I’m not sure how to say this,” Kuroo says, his usual air of confidence suddenly dissipated. “I just. Okay. I can do this. Kozume Kenma, I… I’m…”“You what? It’s just me, Kuro. It shouldn’t be this hard.”Kuroo finally opens his mouth. “I’m in love with you.” / A collection of fluffy drabbles for Kuroken Day 2020.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	1. Because I'm In Love With You

Prompt: “Just tell me why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay?”

There are times when Kenma doesn’t understand Kuroo at all. 

Least of all right now, when he’s staring at his phone, hoping for - well, anything, to be honest. It’s been a week since he last spoke to Kuroo. A week, and Kuroo had ignored his attempts at texting him (two whole times, which to be fair is a lot for Kenma), hadn’t contacted him, and Kenma hadn’t seen him around campus. Their university isn’t  _ that  _ big. Therefore, Kuroo’s definitely avoiding him, and Kenma doesn’t know why. 

It had all started after some stupid party last week. Kuroo had too much to drink, which was usual; on occasion, Kuroo tended to go a little too hard at parties. However, what wasn’t usual was that after Kenma had hauled Kuroo’s heavy ass back to his dorm room, Kuroo had turned and kissed him directly on the lips.

It had only lasted half a second before Kuroo jumped back, his eyes wide, then ran into his room and slammed the door. And that was the last he’d heard from Kuroo. 

Kenma’s tired of not hearing from him. So if Kuroo’s not going to end this, Kenma’s going to end it for him. He goes to Kuroo’s dorm room.

Kuroo opens the door a tiny bit, spots Kenma, says, “Kuroo’s not here,” and shuts the door again.

_ What a fucking idiot.  _

“Kuro,” Kenma says in a monotone. “I know you’re there. I saw you.”

“You didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t!”

“I did. Stop being stupid and come out here already.”

Hesitantly, Kuroo steps outside, his face sheepish. “Kenma,” he says, his voice weirdly shaky. For how well Kenma knows Kuroo usually, right now he feels like he doesn’t know him at all.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Kenma demands.

“Nothing’s going on,” Kuroo says. “I’m just busy, you know, very busy, in between classes and volleyball and such.” 

“No, you’re not,” Kenma says. “Just - you got drunk, kissed me, ran away, then didn’t talk to me for a week. Tell me why you did it! Just - just make this make sense already, Kuro.”

What Kuroo blurts out isn’t at all what Kenma’s expecting.

“Because I’m in love with you, okay?”

His face turns into shock again, and it feels all too familiar - just like when he’d kissed Kenma and ran away afterwards. He makes a slight movement, like he’s going to run away all over again, but no way in hell is Kenma letting  _ that  _ happen again.

He grabs onto Kuroo’s shirt and hauls him down to press his lips against Kuroo’s.

Kuroo’s mouth is warm, and after a second, Kuroo responds eagerly - his hands flying up to cup Kenma’s face. Once Kenma pulls back, he says, “Why’d you assume I didn’t feel the same way?”

“Never thought I’d get this lucky, to be honest,” Kuroo says, his grin warm as he looks down at Kenma.

Maybe he understands Kuroo a little more than he’d thought, he thinks as he kisses him all over again.


	2. Interruption

Prompt: You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss, but we get interrupted.

Kuroo chooses the worst possible place to start serious conversations.

It just figures, Kenma thinks, as Kuroo turns to him, wringing his hands in anxiety, and says, “I have something I want to talk to you about.” 

“Kuro,” he says. “We’re in the middle of the locker room. It smells like Lev’s socks. Can’t we go somewhere else?”

“No,” Kuroo says. “This isn’t something I can talk to you about in public, or -” He inhales deeply. “Or in your bedroom. Let’s just do it here. Everyone else has left.”

“Fine,” Kenma says, trying to ignore the putrid scent of feet that’s lingering in the air. “What’s going on?”

“I… I’m not sure how to say this,” Kuroo says, his usual air of confidence suddenly dissipated. “I just. Okay. I can do this. Kozume Kenma, I… I’m…”

“You what? It’s just me, Kuro. It shouldn’t be this hard.” 

Kuroo finally opens his mouth. “I’m in love with you.”

Kenma feels his jaw drop. He just stares at Kuroo, his eyes probably bugging out of his head, because first of all, in the middle of a locker room? How is that  _ romantic _ ? And second of all, Kenma’s feelings are reciprocated? He hadn’t thought - had never imagined - he starts moving towards Kuroo of his own accord, his eyes trained on Kuroo’s lips, because if Kuroo reciprocates, then there’s nothing holding them back. He can finally stop with the stupid pining daydreams and actually get a real kiss from Kuroo. But before he can make it there, the door flies open. 

Shocked, Kuroo tumbles backwards onto the ground. Kenma turns towards the door to see a wide-eyed Lev Haiba.

“Oh, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san!” he says cheerily. “What are you guys still doing here? Practice ended forever ago!” 

“We were just… talking,” Kuroo says lamely, his cheeks red as he tries to look casual sitting on the floor of the locker room.

Kenma rolls his eyes, extending a hand towards Kuroo. After he pulls Kuroo back up to his feet, he whispers, “Told you it was a bad idea to talk in the locker room.”

“Well, where else was I supposed to say something like this?!”

“Literally anywhere else.”

“I’m just gonna grab my socks and go!” Lev announces, picking up some socks that are a suspicious shade of yellow and waving them at Kuroo and Kenma. “Uh, bye Kuroo-san, Kenma-san! Have fun… I guess!” 

Kenma sighs, turning towards Kuroo. “I can’t believe I almost had my first kiss in a locker room.”

“I mean, you still can,” Kuroo says, his cheeks a sheepish shade of pink now. “If you want.”

Kenma shakes his head, taking ahold of Kuroo’s hand to pull him out of the stupid locker room. Kenma’s not a romantic by any means, but he sure as hell doesn’t want the memory of his first kiss with the love of his life to be tainted by the scent of feet and the memory of Lev’s disgusting socks. “Not here,” he says, his lips tilting up into a smile. “But somewhere else, yes.” 

“Of course,” Kuroo says, giving his hand a squeeze, but then gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Does that count as a kiss in a locker room, though?”

“I’m pretending it never happened.” 


	3. Kuroo's Shirt

Your shirt was in the laundry pile, and I couldn’t help but steal it.  
  


Kuroo has known for years that Kenma is lazy, but he’d never seen the extent of it until he’d moved into Kenma’s house. Kenma will leave dishes for days, insisting he’ll get to it eventually, and pile up the trash for weeks on end. Sometimes Kuroo’s honestly not sure how Kenma had survived without him - but he had, apparently. When he asks Kenma about it, Kenma just says, “I always got to it eventually. Usually when people were coming over, so I had no choice. But I always did.”

But the most egregious example comes when Kuroo walks in the door after work to see Kenma sprawled out on the couch, playing a video game, wearing _Kuroo’s shirt._

It’s very obviously Kuroo’s shirt, too. It’s too big on him, nearly down to his knees, and it’s a shirt Kuroo wears pretty often. Kuroo feels like he’s choking. _What the fuck?_

He’s known for a long time that he’s in love with his childhood best friend. It’s just one of those facts of life that he’s chosen to ignore. But it becomes a lot harder to ignore it when Kenma’s wearing his shirt. _His shirt._ Holy shit. Is he supposed to be able to handle this? Because he’s not, he can’t. He manages to force himself to choke out, “Is that my shirt?”

Kenma lazily taps at the pause button on his controller and glances over at Kuroo. “Yeah,” he says. “All mine are in the dirty laundry pile.”

“S-so what?” Kuroo stutters out. “You just stole one from my room?”

“I didn’t think you’d care this much, to be honest,” Kenma says. “If it matters that much, I’ll just put it back.” And then he starts to pull it off, which is _not at all helping the situation,_ Kuroo thinks frantically.

“No!” Kuroo shouts before Kenma can get it off, and Kenma pulls it back down, looking at Kuroo with a bewildered expression. “No, you don’t have to do that. I’m not upset.”

“Kuro,” Kenma says, slowly, carefully. “I have no idea what’s going on with you right now.”

“Shit,” Kuroo exhales, sitting down on the sofa beside Kenma. “Don’t make fun of me, all right?”

“No promises.”  
  


“I think I like when you wear my clothes,” Kuroo confesses. “A lot. I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

“Ah,” Kenma says. “So it’s like that.” 

“What do you mean, like that?”

“Love interests in dating sims love it when you wear their clothes,” Kenma says, looking up at him with an expression on his face that Kuroo can only describe as coy. Kuroo thinks Kenma might actually be trying to kill him. 

“Ah,” Kuroo says weakly. “Well, uh, am I a love interest you’re interested in pursuing, then?”  
  


Kenma shrugs. “I usually do the childhood friend routes first anyways.” He slides over towards Kuroo, placing one hand on Kuroo’s cheek, gentle and soft, and Kuroo is literally going to die. He’s going to die. _He is so in love and holy shit Kenma is so beautiful and holy shit he’s kissing him oh my god what the fuck._ Kenma pulls back, looking a little bit bashful as he says, “Might as well give this one a try.”

Kuroo faints.


	4. Nightmares

Prompt: Jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted.

(CW: implications of domestic violence.)

Kuroo can’t breathe.

There’s yelling - _so much yelling_ \- all around him. His mother’s yelling, his father’s yelling, and he thinks he hears glass breaking. He’s cowering in his bed, pulling the pillow over his ears to block out the noise around him. He screams into his pillow, but no one can hear him.

Then a voice breaks through the chaos. “Kuro,” it says, soft and sweet. 

“W-what?” Kuroo says, lifting his tearstained face off the pillow.

“Kuro,” comes the voice again. “It’s me. I’m here. You’re okay.”

And with that, Kuroo jolts awake. He pushes himself up, getting his breathing back under control and taking in the world around him. Ah, yes - he’s not seven years old anymore. He’s twenty-seven, too old to have these nightmares, he thinks, and yet it seems they’ll never really leave him. He lives in his own home now. Well, a house he owns with his husband. 

His husband.

He glances down at his side, where Kenma’s staring up at him, a concerned look on his face. Kenma is concerned about precious few things. It always feels a little bit like a victory to be one of them, no matter how many years they’ve been together now. 

“Another nightmare?” Kenma asks, reaching out a hand - asking if Kuroo’s okay with being touched.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, taking a hold of it and pulling it up to his face gently. “I was kinda hoping they’d stopped. God, it feels like I’ve lost somehow, like I’m still letting it get the best of me.”

“You haven’t lost,” Kenma says plainly. He pats the bed next to him, inviting Kuroo to lay down beside him, and Kuroo does - lays down next to him, lets Kenma curl up on his chest, his warmth a comforting heat on Kuroo’s chest. “You can’t control your dreams, you know.”

“I know, but I just…” Kuroo sighs. “It’s been twenty years. Shouldn’t I be over it by now?”

Kenma shakes his head, or Kuroo thinks by the feeling of the movement against his chest. “They’re getting less often, for sure, so that’s a good thing. But there’s no magical way to get rid of them. Sometimes it takes more than twenty years. And if it happens to take another twenty years…” Kenma pauses. “Well, I’ll still be here to help you out of them.”

Kuroo’s heart swells, threatens to burst with the amount of love he has for the man in his arms. He presses a kiss to Kenma’s forehead, contemplates how in the world he managed to get so lucky as he whispers, “I love you,” into the darkness. 

“I love you too,” Kenma whispers back. “And I’m sorry you have those dreams still. But I’m here, Tetsurou. I’m here.” 

Kuroo tightens his arms around Kenma. He’s not the same little seven-year-old kid he was back then, he thinks.

_You’ve got a lot to look forward to, kiddo,_ he thinks to himself as he falls back asleep.


	5. The Chase

Prompt: There’s people chasing us, and I pulled you into the alley with me, and wow you’re close

“Enemy on your right,” Yaku says frantically into Kenma’s headset. “Approaching quickly - turn in to the alley on the left!” 

Before Kenma can even make any move to do so, though, Kuroo’s wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into the alleyway with him. It’s a smaller alley than Kenma had imagined, Kenma realizes very quickly. He’s  _ too close  _ to Kuroo - close enough to see each of his individual eyelashes and the way he has colored speckles in his gray-silver eyes. Not to mention the fact that he’s more than close enough to see the dumbstruck expression on Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo’s beautiful, Kenma thinks absently. Tall, judging by the way Kuroo hovers over him. Good reflexes, judging by the way Kuroo had immediately pulled him into the alley. Intelligent. Probably the best partner Kenma’s ever been assigned, though Kenma’d never admit it. He feels his breath pick up. Kuroo’s got him all but pinned up against the wall. Kenma can feel his body heat. And Kuroo is very determinedly not moving.

Kenma glances up at Kuroo, as if to ask what the hell’s going on, when Kuroo suddenly leans in further.  _ A kiss,  _ Kenma realizes too late as Kuroo’s lips press against his.

Well, it’s not like he’s going to complain. 

Kenma grabs onto Kuroo’s hair, hauling him closer, and Kuroo makes a noise of surprise before grabbing Kenma’s head as well. It’s hot and messy and Kenma doesn’t ever want to break this kiss but then - 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Yaku says. “I can hear fucking  _ smacking  _ noises - tell me you’re not making out on a fucking mission, I swear to god - “

Kuroo’s eyes widen as he steps back. Kenma bites his lip to keep himself from laughing. He says, “Sorry, there’s just dripping water back here or something. We’d never get that distracted.”

“Course not,” Kuroo says, seemingly finally getting his voice back. He holds out a hand to Kenma, and Kenma immediately takes it, feeling more secure somehow with Kuroo’s hand in his. “Any updates on the enemy?”

“He’s nearing the alleyway,” Yaku says. “I think it’s about time for you two to - “

“Run,” Kuroo finishes, taking off and dragging Kenma behind him, and Kenma lets himself be pulled along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to do a challenge on Twitter where people sent me numbers of drabbles they wanted to see. All of them are fluffy, all of them Kuroken, and I decided to post them here for easy viewing! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
